Some of conventional seat heaters include a heater which warms a seat, the heater being positioned between a skin of the seat and a main pad (i.e, a back side of the skin) in the automobile (for example, see Patent Document 1). The heater for warming the seat is driven to warm the person sitting on the seat. Thereby, the person can feel comfort when sitting on the seat in a cold season.